


I Think I Wanna Marry You

by blumvale (sailorpipn)



Series: Yes, This is Our Life [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 21:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorpipn/pseuds/blumvale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a follow up to Third Wheel - Derek doesn’t react to Scott and Stiles’ marriage favorably.  But then, who thought he would?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think I Wanna Marry You

**Author's Note:**

> I do not in any way shape or form own Teen Wolf or make a profit from this story. It'd be nice if I did, but I don't. ::major sad face::
> 
> as I have no beta, all errors are mine

It turned out Stiles didn’t need to worry about Scott or Allison ratting him out to Derek. When the trio found the witches about an hour after wandering the woods, the alpha was with them, chatting as though they’d been friends for ages. As the three friends neared the group, Derek turned and stared at Stiles.

“We hear there has been a mistake made…” the oldest of the three crones said once everyone was close. At least Stiles assumed she was the oldest. Her hair was the whitest and she was missing most of her teeth. She was also the dirtiest of the four women but Stiles didn’t really think that to be a factor of age. Even if she wasn’t the oldest, she seemed to be the leader of the group.

“Yes, I think so,” Allison spoke up before either of the boys could.

“You,” the witch spoke again, her gaze solely on Derek, “Told us to expect a wolf and his human mate.” She pointed at Scott and Stiles without turning her head. “When we happened upon them, we believed them to be whom you had spoken about.”

 “Yes,” the youngest witch, Stiles assumed as she still had streaks of black in her hair, said. “They share a profound bond.”

“We do,” Stiles nodded in agreement.

“But that’s cause we’re best friends, practically brothers,” Scott chimed in.

“We see…” another witch said. “Practically brothers…” she echoed with a lofty voice.

Then the first said, “Quiet sister. We have made a grievous error. But do not worry.” The crone gave a toothless smile to Scott and Stiles, turning to them for the first time. “We can undo this mistake.”

“Wait a second,” Stiles held up a hand.

Immediately, Allison punched him in the arm. “Get divorced, Stiles,” she muttered, her voice firm.

“Yeah, yeah, planning on it. But the witches were expecting us, or at least expecting someone… But you,” Stiles pointed to the oldest witch, the wheels in his head spinning a mile a minute. “You said a wolf and his human mate.” He turned his hand to Derek. “You and Scott are the only wolves in the pack with human mates.” Erica and Boyd were wrapped up in each other while Isaac had yet to find someone, human or were. Stiles raised a questioning eyebrow to his boyfriend of two years. “Was there something you wanted to ask me?” he asked slowly as if testing out the words.

Derek, who rarely looked anything other than annoyed, blushed furiously under Stiles’ gaze. “I was going to talk to you about it tonight. I told the witches we weren’t going to come back in the woods for three days. But you and Scott had to disregard orders, again.”

“Oh no, sir. You’re not spinning this one,” Stiles said quickly, practically vibrating where he stood.

At the same, the youngest witch said, “Time has no meaning to us. Three days, three months, three years, it is all but an instant.”

“Anyway… I guess you were pretty confident I’d say yes if you said we’d find them,” Stiles beamed with his hands on his hips. Still red, Derek didn’t say anything.

“Can we please just get divorced?” questioned Scott while his friend did a little happy dance.

“Yes, yes,” the oldest witch said, beckoning the ‘married’ couple forward.  “Let us fix our error sisters.” The four women surrounded the two friends like they had just a few hours earlier. Each crone put a hand on Scott and Stiles like before and then simultaneously mumbled something in some language that no one but the four women knew. As they spoke their hands glowed brightly and their touch grew hotter and hotter. About a minute later, the witches stepped back and the oldest witch intoned, “It is done.” Both Scott and Stiles were happy to move out of the women’s reach as their skin felt hot and sensitive.

Moving to stand next to his boyfriend, Stiles teased, “So, about that question you’ve yet to ask me… My answer is yes.”

“Really?” asked Derek, his voice a little shaky, quite unlike his usual confident Alpha demeanor.

“No, it’s actually a hell yes! How could you possibly think I’d say no to you? I love you.”

“I didn’t think you’d say no,” Derek said, trying to regain control of the situation.

“Uh huh, sourwolf. Sure.” When Stiles grabbed Derek’s arm, the older man let himself be pulled over to the witches. “Ok, we’re ready. Please marry us.”

“Are you sure?” the oldest witch asked. “We do not want to make any more mistakes.”

“Nope,” Stiles declared. “No mistakes here.”

Off to the side, Allison let out an awe. Next to her, Scott was grinning.

“Then let us begin.” The crone touched Derek’s cheek and then Stiles’, a smile on her lips. “Love is a gift, do you agree?”

“I do,” Derek and Stiles said together. Stiles moved his hand down from Derek’s forearm to his hand, gripping it tightly.

“Good. My sisters and I can see your bond is strong; we truly were in error earlier. Your love is seeable by the blind, heard by the deaf, and felt by many. If we had to name the bond you two share, we would call it a soul bond. It has brought you together; fit you into each other’s lives. All relationships require work and for most love is a guessing game. But here, my sisters and I can see no doubt. The two of you deserve happiness and you will find it with the other. Together, I see a bright future. Separate, that future dims considerably. I do hope you will stay towards the light.” While she spoke the three other women formed a circle with her. Again Stiles had to listen to the foreign language as the women chanted. This time though, their touch did not make him uncomfortable in his own skin. He focused on the feel of Derek’s hand in his and how much he loved the other man. He was certain they’d have a bright future as well.

“It is done,” the four women said minutes later. “You may kiss,” the youngest spoke up.

Waggling his eyebrows up at Derek, Stiles puckered his lips. Derek rolled his eyes at the antics, letting out a fond huff before leaning over to kiss the younger man, his husband.

“Yay!” Allison cheered while she and Scott clapped.

When the kiss ended and Stiles opened his eyes, the witches were gone. He only knew this for Scott let out a startled yelp when then disappeared as he only had eyes for his husband. “We got witch married,” he said, unable to keep himself from grinning.

“Yes, we did,” Derek agreed, staring back at him.

“Do we get to go home now and consummate this relationship? I don’t want the witches coming back and telling us something is wrong.”

“Oh goodness,” Scott groaned. “With how much you two go at it, there’s no way the witches won’t think it’s legit.”

“I think we need to be extra loud to annoy my ex-husband over there.”

Derek frowned, “Speaking of said ex-husband…”

“Did I say ex-husband? No, I couldn’t have.” Stiles shook his head, vehemently. “Nope, no ex-husbands here. But we can still be extra loud when we get home, anyway, can’t we?”

“Ew,” Scott groaned again as the four walked away from the clearing. “Please tell me we’re going anywhere else.”

 “Sure honey,” Allison readily agreed. Suddenly her grip on Scott’s hand tightened. “Oh my God. Did you two kiss earlier?”

Scott stopped where he stood, turning as red as a tomato, while Stiles quickly defended, “Just a kiss on the cheek. They told us to kiss and we were afraid to offend them. Don’t worry,” He pointed to Allison and then Derek and then back again. “Our lips haven’t been near each others.”

“Well, expect for that party in the 6th grade when everyone was playing spin the bottle and I landed on you.”

“Really,” Stiles frowned, turning on his friend. “Now you choose to remember that?” Allison rolled her eyes even though she was smiling, while Derek let out a long-suffering sigh.

Turning back to the Alpha, Stiles reached up and poked at Derek’s face. “Hey now, Mr. Frownyface, turn that frown upside down. We just got witch married.” Stiles thrust his hand into Derek’s. Pulling it up he kissed his husbands knuckles with a loud mwah. Instead of verbally responding, Derek pulled Stiles’ hand up his mouth, though his kiss was remarkably quieter.

They were about halfway home when Stiles asked, “Can we agree not to tell my dad about this marriage? At least until you get a ring on this finger?” Stiles waved his left hand in the air. “You know he’s not gonna be happy knowing he missed his only son’s wedding.”

“Agreed,” Scott and Allison said together.

Squeezing his husband’s hand, Derek said, “Agreed.” Then he gently bumped Stiles’ hip with his own. Whispering he said, “I have a ring back at the house.”

“It better have a huge rock,” Stiles teased. “I have high standards.”

“Sure, you do,” Derek agreed.

“Hey, I got you, didn't I?”

“Yeah, you got me.”

**Author's Note:**

> for my trope bingo card - soul bonding / soul mates
> 
> you can follow me on tumblr, though why you'd want to I have no idea. http://blumvale.tumblr.com/


End file.
